In conventional imaging apparatus having image sensors with a Bayer array of red, green, and blue color filters, in which each pixel lacks the green and blue, blue and red, or red and green color component values, interpolation is performed to increase the sense of resolution by replacing the pixel signal of each pixel with a mean value based on the local distribution of pixel signals for each color, thereby employing an interpolation method based on an assumed linear similarity between the known color geometry and the missing color geometry, as shown, for example, in Patent Document 1 below.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-197512 (paragraphs 0048 to 0049, FIG. 7)